Illusion of the Heart
by Shiori's Notebook
Summary: Mikan Sakura has had a crush on Natsume Hyuuga ever since he appeared as Daisuke, a character in her favorite book. When she realizes that the real Natsume is totally different from her dream prince Daisuke, how will she react to this longtime delusion?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

-

**Summary:** Mikan Sakura has had a crush on Natsume Hyuuga ever since he appeared as Daisuke, a character in her favorite book written by Ruka Nogi. By a stroke of destiny, she has met her 'man of her dreams'- literally. When she realizes that the real Natsume is totally different from her dream prince Daisuke, how will she react to this longtime delusion? Does Natsume have a chance with Mikan against her beloved fictional character?

-

_**Illusion of the Heart**_

**I-------------I**

_**A Gakuen Alice FanFiction from Shiori's Notebook**_

-

Dedicated to all those who can't find their 'Natsume Hyuuga', 'Harry Potter', 'Romeo', 'Kaname Kuran', '**Edward Cullen**' and other male characters that are missing or decreasing in quantity in this world…

**For all Fan girls :)**

-

_**Prologue**_

**-**

_**Prince Charming was right in front of me.**_

_**But he couldn't rescue me from my evil stepmother and stepsisters. **_

_**Why?**_

_**He was also trapped.**_

_**Trapped inside the pages of this book.**_

**-**

_Mikan's POV_

**-**

_They were trapped._

_Trapped inside the darkness that enveloped the old, ruined castle._

_Two figures, a boy and a girl, illuminated by the moon's soft glow from the shattered window, sat on the floor, their hands tied together. Every minute that passes, a part of their soul is taken away by the Dark Sorcerer. Their only hope to survive lies in the hands of the only son of the skilled archer- the boy's name is Daisuke._

-

"Mikan…"

-

"_Daisuke! Daisuke!" a man's voice, struggling, called out from the shadows._

"_Please! Help us!" pleaded the voice of a woman._

-

"Mikan…"

-

_Every second, the cries for help grow louder and louder, sounding more tormented. Daisuke tossed and turned in his bed, beads of sweat trickled down his face._

-

"Mikan. Hey Mikan."

-

"_Help us! We can't take it anymore!" the man cried out desperately. Then he started to pant, finding it hard to breathe as they heard footsteps coming closer and closer…_

"_AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The woman let out a cry of pain._

_The grandfather clock struck 12 midnight. And in a second, the two souls were devoured by the Dark Sorcerer._

"_NO!" Daisuke screamed in his sleep, his voice echoing into the darkness surfaced in his dream._

_The last thing he saw before waking up, was the blood red eyes that stared at him in hatred… eyes much like his._

-

"His crimson eyes…" I said drooling. Why? Well duh! That's what people do when they're… in love!

KYA! Daisuke-sama! Mwah!

"Crimson eyes huh? Well sorry Mikan Sakura but I can only give you a black eye." Before I knew it, Hotaru's horseshoe shaped 'weapon', or her punching glove as boxers may call, hit me on the right eye.

Who's Hotaru? She's my best friend. It's ironic to say that after what she's just done to me. But don't worry. I'm fine. Kinda used to it by now… but even so… IT HURTS! Darn you Hotaru!

"Ho-Hotaru!" I screamed at her and covered my right eye, where a horseshoe shaped bruise appeared, with my hand.

"That's for slacking off during work, for ignoring me and for reading that stupid book a millionth time." She explained as she placed the 'weapon' inside her backpack.

"It's not a stupid book Hotaru!" I defended and hugged the book which she calls 'Mikan's bible'. (That's not true, I swear! Don't believe her!)

"Yeah, whatever," She answered shoving me a stack of books. "Arrange these and the rest. I already did my part."

"Hey wait!" I struggled to keep my balance, but unfortunately… well, you know what happens to those born a klutz.

BAM! The books fell on me. You're right… I am one of those babies.

"Bye butterfingers." I heard her say. "I'll be at the Science and Technology section."

"Ouch! That hurt! Hotaru help me up!" But when I looked around, I was all alone in the middle of a sea of books.

"Hmph! I may be clumsy but I'm not butterfingers all the time... I dropped the books because I lost balance." I said to myself.

Sighing, I kneeled down the marble floor of the library, and started to pile up the books.

**I-------------I**

It was already 5:00 in the afternoon when I left the library. When I went to see Hotaru at the Science and Technology section, she was already gone, leaving me with a note explaining she has other _businesses_ to attend to. But I don't mind. I love staying in the library a.k.a my haven, hangout, territory and workplace.

Yes work.

No, I'm not the librarian there- I'm only 16! You see, my old English teacher, Ms. Takase, is the librarian there. I'm not exactly rich (but not poor as well!) and I only have my Grandpa to support me so I decided to look for a part time job. This is actually just a temporary job- I got fired in my past jobs cause I was uh… busy fantasizing about Daisuke-sama! Kya! Well anyway, Ms. Takase was kind enough to let me and Hotaru, since she promised to help me out (See! I told you she's my best friend!), work in the library for a while until I find a new, and hopefully lasting, job.

Now, who's this Daisuke-sama –Insert my squeal- I mentioned? Well, he's my Mr. Right! That is, if only he wasn't a fictional character.

Yes. And there goes my love life.

Daisuke is the lead character in my favorite novel, Rebirth, written my Ruka Nogi. And there's one word to describe him: Hot.

Hot in looks, personality, brains and even in combat.

I guess you're pitying me now 'cause I'm head-over-heels in love with someone's figment of imagination.

Well, I'm not the only one.

Rebirth is a novel so famous- they even made a movie about it!

This leads us to my dream guy number 2. Natsume Hyuuga. The drop-dead handsome actor who plays Daisuke in the movie. Yes, he's gorgeous. I remember in one of the interviews I watched, Mr. Nogi said he's just like the real Daisuke he imagined. His jet black hair, enigmatic smile (well I think they're more of grins but whatever!) and enticing crimson eyes. That's what I love the best. His eyes.

I bought a DVD of the first movie (Rebirth is a trilogy) and I paused it on the part where they zoomed-in his eyes… I could die happy. I just want to loose myself in his eyes!

Anyway, my grandpa told me that you should never judge a book by its cover. I really don't know much of Natsume Hyuuga's personality, but I guess he can't be that bad! I mean, if he's a big jerk then he must be a _really _good actor 'cause Daisuke is the opposite of a jerk!

He's a GOD. Probably the reincarnation of Adonis, only smarter this time since I don't think he's stupid enough to fall and drown 'cause of his reflection… and probably straight too. Adonis might be gay…

Ah! Forgive me Greek gods! I'm not Greek but… well, whatever.

Daisuke is Prince Charming in fairytales.

But Natsume Hyuuga is the Prince in the story of my life.

Or so I think…

**I-------------I**

Oh! I'm here already? I just noticed that I was standing in front of my house. Silly me. Whenever I think of Daisuke-sama or Natsume Hyuuga, I tend to space out often. Okay, I space out **all the time** whenever I think of them. Maybe that's why Hotaru created those horseshoe gloves… hmm… makes me wonder.

I took out the keys (a Natsume Hyuuga, as Daisuke, key chain) from my coat pocket and unlocked the door.

"Ji-chan! I'm home!" I called out as I removed my shoes.

I heard the voice of the news commentator on TV but no reply from Ji-chan. Hmmm, he must be asleep in front of the TV again.

After I changed out of my uniform, I got Ji-chan's blanket from his room and went into the living room.

He lay sleeping on the couch, snoring. I put the blanket around him and got the remote from his hands.

I was about to turn off the TV when I froze at what the news anchor announced.

Well, maybe I was half frozen for I let out a squeal that woke Ji-chan up.

"KKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!"

Ji-chan fell on the floor wide awake. "Wha- what's wrong? A burglar? World war 4?" He said getting to his feet and grabbing a pillow to throw.

"Ji-chan! Ji-chan!" I bounced up and down the couch. I'm so happy I could die today! Well, maybe not until tomorrow!!!

"What's wrong Mikan?" Ji-chan asked worried.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong! In fact, everything's perfect! You wanna know why Ji-chan! You wanna know why?!?" I said grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him.

"Ca-careful Mikan! I don't have strong bones!" he said nervously as he tried to remove my hands.

"REBIRTH IS GOING TO SHOOT HERE IN TOWN! THEY'RE ARRIVING HERE TOMORROW!"

Finally the story of my love life with Natsume Hyuuga, or Daisuke, is about to begin! But wait, I still have to think of a way to meet him… forget about that! We're destined! Daisuke-sama! –Mwah!-

I was floating in the clouds, drifting in the ocean- whatever figure of speech I use, you get the idea, don't you?

Little did I know I was about to _sink_ back to reality…

Or maybe crash back down.

-

-

**To be continued…**

**-**

**-**

**I know, I know. Please don't kill me. I'm not yet done with Reminisces Through Rhymes and here I am with another fanfic… GOMEN! I just can't keep this idea out of my mind!**

**Anyway, I hope you'll like this story. I think everyone can relate to this… right? Hahaha!**

**BTW, the list of male characters above, I only fancy the last two [especially the name in bold… what a coincidence that both of them are VAMPIRES.**

**Don't forget to read and review! Ja!**


	2. Chapter 1 Bad Day

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**-**

_**To all my fanfic friends, readers and reviewers.**_

_**To rocketandroll – her story 'Little Miss Mikan' gave me lots of inspiration**_

_**And to -babycakes24.- who's also loves Edward Cullen. ;)**_

**-**

_**Chapter One: Bad Day**_

-

_**Natsume's POV**_

-

This makes me sick.

Shooting in a place where the squealing pigs, a.k.a fans, are abundant? They've got to be kidding me.

"We've landed Natsume." Ruka said to me removing his reading glasses and putting it back in its container.

I groaned. "Don't remind me." He chuckled at my response.

Ruka Nogi. He's author of the book that brought me to fame, and also a good friend of mine. In fact, he's the only one I consider my friend in this whole damn movie production. Why? He's the only one who isn't putting a mask around me. He's the only one who doesn't _fear _me.

"I've heard about this part of the country before- it has the most beautiful beaches, resorts, parks, forests, mountains, conservatories-"

"Yeah. Everything in _nature_." I said looking out the window of the airplane.

He chuckled once more. "You shouldn't speak to your _sempai_ like that Natsume." He said in a teasing tone.

"Well I'm very sorry Ruka-sempai. I can't help it cause I'm feeling very pissed at the moment." I answered sardonically.

I'm 17 years old and he's 20. Unknown to, well, **everyone**, we attended the same high school together (that was until I was home schooled cause of my acting career) though we never really talked. He was one of those 'gems' of the school; being a young, famous author ever since he was a freshman. While I was… well, you could say I contributed in giving the school a name being an actor at 15, but I was a troublemaker.

There came a passenger announcement from the pilot. _"Ladies and gentlemen, we have successfully landed at-"_

Blah! Blah! Blah! Like I need to hear this crap. I put on my earphones and turned on my iPod- I couldn't bear hear anymore screams of those frenzied fans. I better be prepared.

"Ready?" Ruka said removing his seatbelt.

"I don't give a damn about this." I replied removing mine as well.

"Lighten up Natsume. Although it is cliché, expect the unexpected."

I should've believed him when he said that. Cause I've expected this shoot to be no different from the others.

**I-------------I**

**-**

_**Mikan's POV**_

-

This sucks. Big time.

I can't believe I'm spending the entire day playing bingo with the senior citizens while I should be at the airport, ready to welcome my beloved.

Why am I stuck here in the first place? Well, today is Mrs. Negishi's (or Rosy as she likes me to call her) 60th birthday. She lives in the home for the aged together with Ji-chan's other friends. I always visit this place with Ji-chan ever since I was just a kid. You could say I'm kinda popular here considering I'm the only teenager who visits regularly- scratch that. I'm the only teenager who ever visits.

So anyway, here I am losing the bingo match (and _loosing _my mind) while other females are having a time of their lives flirting with _my guy._ Oh the joy.

The home for the aged is found at the outskirts of town, where there is a wonderful view of the beach… far away from the airport. But I swear. I was ready to make a run for it at that moment.

"Why the long face sweetie?" Rosy asked as she sat down beside me.

"I'm losing." I answered. Hey I'm not lying to her! I am sad that I'm losing… not that I've ever won before anyway…

"Oh never mind that. Bingo's not for youngsters anyway." She said smiling.

I could've said it better myself.

"Come and have some cake with me. Roger bought me a cake with less sugar so I guess it'll be okay for a diabetic person like me!" she giggled as she pulled me by the arm to the snack table.

I smiled a bit. I guess I'll be okay with this… Rosy's so happy. I couldn't cut it short by leaving all of a sudden.

I held back a sigh as I took a bite on a slice of cake.

I'm so depressed. –Insert dramatic background music here-

I think I'll need more sugar in this case.

**I-------------I**

It arrived home at about 7 pm. I still have school tomorrow and I haven't even done my homework. Ji-chan said he'll go home later since he was too busy dancing. Somebody gave Rosy a **jukebox** as a birthday gift. I don't think that was a good thing.

After I changed my clothes, I went back downstairs to get a soda from the fridge. Then I saw the piled dirty dishes on the sink. Ji-chan won't be pleased to see that. Great. Another workload.

I turned on the kitchen radio first before getting my apron and start washing the dishes.

'Bad Day' by Daniel Powter was playing. I groaned. Is Kami-sama reminding me about the events today?

I partially dried my hands and changed the station. _Crystal_, a woman with a very high pitched voice and an irritating laugh, was the radio presenter. I never really liked her. There are lots of rumors about her. _Dirty rumors._ Ugh, and I think half of it is true.

She was advertising about some hairspray and I was about to change the station until she said something that interested me. A lot.

Yep. About Rebirth.

"_Well! It's time now for my ffffaaaavvvvoooorrrriiiiitttteeee _(She pronounced it as favor-'rite'.) _part of my broadcast! A Celeb alert! O-kay! Everyone is talking about the arrival of the cast and production of Rebirth today! Believe me, all the die-hard fans were there! I was there too, Natsume Hyuuga's number one gal! Hihihihihi! _(I want to strangle her at this very moment!) _The airport was sssooooo crowded that it took about 30 minutes before the stars were able to come out of the plane due to fan's uncontrollable enthusiasm! You should've seen the war between the females and security guards! I think a stampede almost occurred when Natsume Hyuuga appeared! He's sssooooo my type! Hihihihihi! _(I swear I'm gonna kill her!) _The stars are currently staying at a 'secret' hotel- unknown to the public! Well, I dunno if that hotel will remain a secret for long! Hihihihihi!-"_

I turned off the radio because I can't stand another minute of that agonizing laugh of hers.

Sigh. So my Natsume is hidden from the public huh? This is bad. How are we supposed to meet now? I can't believe it. Kami-sama, you're so harsh to me!

**I-------------I**

_-_

_**Natsume's POV**_

_-_

I'm miles away from civilization. But even if I am in the so-called 'Civilization' of this place, there would be squealing pigs everywhere! How the heck am I gonna survive?

I looked out of the balcony of my room. There was a nice view of the beach. Ruka must be happy to stay here. He loved watching sunsets. He loved the beach.

Everything was so quiet I thought that I'd go crazy. But then, I think I would've preferred silence than the next thing I heard.

Beside the building I'm currently staying in was the home for the aged. Through the window, I saw a couple of old geezers dancing in some 70's music.

I frowned. So _that_ must be the unexpected then.

But I guess I'd prefer dancing senior citizens to squealing pigs.

"Shake it Rosy!" I heard an old man say.

I quickly closed the sliding door of my balcony. It lessened the noise a bit but I could still here the voice of _grandpa_.

I grunted as I lay on my bed.

Could this day get any worse?

-

-

**To be continued…**

-

-

**I'm very sorry for the long wait. ): I needed a time to focus myself before I could start writing again.**

**I'm very sorry again. And thank you to all those who reviewed. :)**

**I hope you enjoyed this short chappie. I'll try to make it longer next time.**

**I'll TRY to update tomorrow since I will be gone for the whole Christmas week… /groans/ and to think I'm in a writing mode!**

**Happy Holidays everyone! God Bless!**


	3. Chapter 2 Intangible

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**-**

**Special thanks to **_**redhotbubbles **_**for correcting me:)**

**-**

_**Chapter Two: Intangible**_

-

_**Mikan's POV**_

**-**

Hihihihihi. –Continue my girly laugh-

_He gazed at her longingly and she stared back with as much passion. His crimson eyes met her chocolate orbs and-_

"What's that?" caught in my own 'world', I almost jumped in surprise.

I looked up from my desk and saw Hotaru peering curiously at my notebook.

"This?" I smiled brightly and handed my spiral notebook to her. "I'm making a Rebirth fan fiction!" I stated proudly.

"You're writing?" Hotaru _sneered _at me… some best friend huh?

"Yes," I said grabbing back my notebook and shoving it under my desk where I kept my some of my Rebirth merchandises. "You could at least try to be supportive. It's not as easy at it looks."

"Anyway, why are you here Hotaru? Not that I don't want you here or anything," I continued.

It was Monday and we were at our school, Gakuen Alice. Hotaru and I are not classmates but we still bonded at school. We eat together during lunch, hang out during breaks and do our homeworks and projects together. Separation couldn't hinder our friendship, that's what I like to think. But Hotaru hardly ever comes to visit me in my classroom. I'm the one who usually visits her and not vice versa. What's with the sudden change?

She ignored my question. "You're writing a fan fiction about yourself and this _Daisuke_ because you are depressed that you won't be able to see Natsume Hyuuga while he's here." She proclaimed. You know what, that statement was supposed to be a question. Hotaru made it into a… an accusation or something.

"Yes, I'm writing fan fiction about me, in a different name of course, and Daisuke-sama; and no, I'm not depressed because I know that Natsume Hyuuga is my fated person and that he and I will meet. Now is just not the proper time." I said confidently.

Last night, I kept thinking about reasons why Natsume Hyuuga and I haven't met. I concluded that fate has prepared something more… grand and romantic when we meet, and not just love at first sight at the airport surrounded by other fan girls. (That's what I 'imagined' when I thought I could see his arrival) That was the best one I could think of, and also the happiest. Hahaha!

"No one's going to read your fan fiction Mikan. Everyone hates Mary Sue/s." Hotaru said bluntly.

"Mary Sue? Who's that?" I asked. I'm sure there's no one named Mary Sue in the novel Rebirth… and also in the movie.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Oh forget it," she grabbed my arm and hoisted me up. "Accompany me to the library. I forgot my library card, let me use yours."

"Hotaru-chan, that's against the rules. And besides, you can just borrow from the Public library later on." I said trying to sit back down. She just forced me up higher and when I managed to stand, she dragged me away.

My best friend is a Class Representative and Honor Student. But even so… this is no ordinary 'star' student… this is Hotaru Imai.

She doesn't follow some rules in the handbook but she never gets caught. Sneaky huh? I… envy her. (Sorry Ji-chan! Her ways are just so… impressive!) But I don't think Hotaru's a bad influence to me. Thanks to her tutoring (which requires compensation in return), I get better… no, I'm getting **good** at math.

"I'm not going there later since you're not." She said to me. I let out a deep sigh and brushed away from her grasp, walking normally now.

I was going back to the home for the aged after school. There's a new 'Grandma' who's joining us (shoot! I meant joining them!) and Ji-chan and I are part of the 'welcoming committee'.

It was another long day.

-

-

When we were in the library, I overhead some students talking about Rebirth- particularly my dream prince. This irked me a bit, (okay! I'm jealous that I wasn't able to see him at the airport!) they were too loud.

"I swear he glanced at my direction for a split second!" I overheard one of the girls saying. "He must have looked at me!"

"He-llo! I was standing beside you! He must have been looking at _me._" The other pointed out.

This is a library damnit! They should keep their mouths shut! At least when _I_ daydream/muse about my one and only, I keep my thoughts to myself! …That's probably the reason why Hotaru uses her 'weapons' on me though…

Glancing away from the delirious females, (as if I'm not… one of them… somehow…) I realized that Hotaru wasn't beside me anymore (She was asking the librarian questions before). I started to look around for my raven-haired friend. Our library wasn't as big as the public library but it was a place where you can get lost to if you're not familiar. It's the size of five or six classrooms combined. Nice eh?

Anyway, I started to look for her through the rows of shelves packed with books. 'Hunting' and 'exploration' isn't exactly my expertise. Okay, I admit, I'm not good at finding things, either small or big… or **alive** (as in Human). But _I _don't easily get lost though. Anyway, once I lost it, I'll never find it again. Even if I try to look for it, the search will take me days… even months… years or never.

I'm not really disorganized (I have color-coded folders for my pictures of Natsume Hyuuga), as the only female in the house, I keep things clean. But I dunno the reason why… I can't find my missing things.

_So I try to be careful with my stuff._

"Where the heck is she?" I said to myself out loud. Well, not too loud. I feel like… joke, I **know** I've been circling the library already. Yet I haven't found her. No surprise.

"_She_ is here," I looked behind me and saw Hotaru. "You're not a very good 'tracker', are you?"

"I'm not a good 'hunter'." I told her sourly (since she insulted me again!) and tossed my library card towards her, in which she caught… with uh… grace?

"Seriously Mikan. This 'finding disorder' of yours is weird. You just don't know how to look." Hotaru walked towards an empty table and started to fill up my library card.

"It's nothing big okay? Once lost, never regained. That's what Ji-chan says to me." I took a seat beside her and eyed the book she was going to borrow. As usual, it was a text book and not a fiction book.

"Up to what extent does this 'condition' apply to?" she asked, not even looking up.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like something intangible… like trust. Once someone betrayed you, will you still give that person a chance to win back your trust?"

My brows furrowed in confusion. "I don't see the connection."

Hotaru stopped writing and looked up. In a cold voice, she said "Of course you don't. Like in searching, you're not even _trying._"

I frowned at her, then sighed. Okay brain, think think think. Something intangible… if I lose it… will I get it back?

Well, what am I going to loose anyway? A feeling or emotion, I suppose. Like what?

_Your love for Natsume Hyuuga._

It was a sudden and unexpected thought. Me? Loose my love for _him_? Pffft. I've got to be kidding myself.

How stupid of moi.

-

_**Natsume's POV**_

**-**

It was only my second day here and I was already feeling homesick. Not exactly homesick, but this place is just too… different from where I lived/stayed. It was too peaceful.

I sat on the couch, with the script in hand, and memorized my lines, even though there was still a week before we begin shooting. Ennui was slowly killing me. I haven't left my room all day. Not that I'm afraid some fan girl might show up and strangle me or something. It's because I knew this place is boring. I had nothing else to do.

I threw the script towards my bed and walked towards my balcony. I glanced towards the beach and saw some of my co-actors and members of the production lounging on the sand.

Simpletons. The beach was enough to keep them content. I looked to see if Ruka was with them, I was pleased he wasn't. He must be writing in his room then.

I decided to go visit him. I bet he was writing all day. He may need a break. That guy couldn't control himself once he's inspired… he needed someone to stop him.

I took out 2 sodas from my fridge and a pack of chips. I walked towards his room which was only a few doors down. I knocked on his door, and without waiting for an invitation to enter, I went in.

But it was empty.

If he wasn't in his room nor at the beach, then where could he be?

Then I heard footsteps from the hallway. I dumped the food on his writing desk and glanced out. It wasn't Ruka but another member of the staff. It was my make-up artist, Kiara.

"Hello Hyuuga-san." She greeted me politely, bowing her head a bit.

"Have you seen Ruka? I can't find him." I said.

"Yes. He went to visit the building next to ours. The home for the aged. He's been there since after lunch."

Poor guy. Must have been craving for company.

"Is that so…" I looked back at the food I brought.

"You can visit that place too, Hyuuga-san. I'm sure there are no 'violent' fan girls there." Kiara told me. I could see the small smile forming on her lips. She must be thinking of the deranged females at the airport.

"Yeah. Sure." I closed Ruka's door, leaving the food and walked downstairs.

Fine. I'll go there and get Ruka. I doubt if those old geezers have watched, or even heard of Rebirth anyway. If the author of the proclaimed book was safe, then I guess the actor would be too.

I reached for the doorknob, but then the double door suddenly opened up to reveal a small girl blonde girl with sparkling blue eyes.

Oh crap.

"Natsume-kun!!!" Kishi, my 7-year-old co-actress who played Miyuki, a fairy who acted as Daisuke's sister, caught me in a tight hug. "I missed you! Kiss me!" She puckered up her lips and closed her eyes.

Did I mention she had a crush on me?

"Excuse me! Something heavy coming through!" A man called out. He was carrying a big box together with another guy.

I pulled Kishi, who was still expecting a kiss, to the side. Then came other boxes. I wonder what…

Oh yeah. The props were arriving today. And so is Kishi who had to stay behind to take her examinations first.

"Natsume-kun! My kiss!" she pouted at me.

"Yeah. Hi there, too," I said impassively. "You should change your clothes first and take a rest." I pried away from her grip.

"No! Kiss me first!" she stomped her feet for _effect._ I sighed and bent down to level my face with hers. Even if she acted as a brat, she's the next in line after Ruka.

I cupped her cheek with one hand, and used my thumb to stroke the skin below her eyes. "You didn't get enough sleep. You have eye bags. Aren't you experiencing jetlag?"

"But I want to be-!" I cut her off.

"Rest. We'll play tomorrow." I stood up and motioned for a staff member to assist her.

"Meanie Natsume." I heard her say as she let the staff member lead her away. I sighed. Now what was I supposed to do again? Ah yes. Get Ruka.

I got out of the 'hell hole' and at the same time, 'rest house' and casually walked over to the building next to ours, separated only by a smaller structure that acted as the garage. I could see 2 moving trucks inside. One of them had the logo of the production and men were currently unloading it. I walked past the garage and towards the entrance of the home for the aged. It was an old yet durable-looking building tiled with bricks and covered with vines. There were rectangular windows on every floor, most likely in the room of the geezers. There was a small garden in front and an old sign by the mailbox. 'Hom or age' , it read, missing an e in Home, f in for, missing _the_ and d in aged. As discreet as I can be, I crossed the lawn and entered the building. It immediately reeked of old people.

There was no receptionist behind the desk, so I thought it would be okay if I looked for Ruka on my own.

Where could he be? I tried the cafeteria first, following the scent of food. I peeked inside and saw that Ruka wasn't there, only a few grandpas engrossed on watching a horse race. None of them even notice me by the door. I thought about going inside and asking where Ruka is, but then I thought it's useless to ask a bunch of senile people.

I sighed and gently closed the door. Next stop is the recreation room… probably the place where they play bingo or sing karaoke. Now, where is that?

I just hope I get to find Ruka before other people find me. Why the heck is a teenager in here? They would think to themselves. But I guess it's better to be discovered by senior citizens than fans.

A whole lot better.

-

_**Mikan's POV**_

**-**

"Ji-chan, I don't see the reason why I should dress up like a… doll for a tea party." I said as I scratched my arm.

When I got home, Rosy and Grandpa greeted me with sinister smiles and plans. Apparently, the new grandma that's joining was particularly fond of dolls and tea parties. So here I am dresses in the frilliest and most embarrassing dress I've ever seen and wore in my entire life. If someone were to see me like this, my reputation would be ruined.

"Don't you like the dress Mikan-chan? Why, you look like that magical girl with the cards! I thought you liked cosplaying?" Rosy said.

"That was before I discovered Rebirth." I murmured under my breath. She was probably referring to Sakura Kinomoto in Cardcaptor Sakura. Yeah. Her costumes were pretty cute… **on her and not on me.**

The white, lacey, frilly dress reached above my knees. I also wore a golden apron and a big pink bow on the back of the dress. The attire also included knee high lace leggings (Imagine how itchy that was!) and white leather boots. My hair was in two braids and there was a silver tiara to finish it off. How cute.

**Not.**

"Smile Mikan. You look stupid if you're frowning with such an outfit." Ji-chan said without any trace of humor.

Gee thanks.

I smiled at him sarcastically. "I'm 16. No teenage girl in her right mind would wear this." _Even if she still acts childish,_ according to Hotaru.

"Come on Sweetheart. Do this for Mrs. Otonashi. You should have seen her expression when her family left her with us. It was so heart breaking." Rosy said stroking my braided hair.

I let out a deep sigh. "Of course. Now can we please go now so that I can remove this sooner?" I said grabbing my jacket from the couch.

Grandpa and Rosy exchanged satisfied grins.

-Sigh- Things I do for pity.

Oh well. It's not as if any of my classmates will see me like this. Or worse, Natsume Hyuuga.

I hope this night ends quickly.

-

-

"You shouldn't have!" I couldn't agree with Mrs. Otonashi- or Yuna-_sempai _(What is it with these people!) more. She was a small plump woman with grey hair and golden eyes. Yuna-sempai reminded me of a muffin. She was wearing a very colorful dress with so many frills- like icing on a cake. There was also a big red bow on her head. I didn't know if she chose that outfit for herself or if she was also raided by Rosy and the other grandmas.

"Mikan was happy to do it for you. Welcome to the family Yuna dear." Rosy said holding her hand and giving her a warm smile.

"Thank you so much," Yuna-sempai said smiling back at Rosy. Then she turned to face me and I came towards her. She embraced me warmly. And very very tightly.

"Mikan-chan! Darling! You're so sweet to do this for me!" She released me and pinched my cheek.

"Hehehe. No problem Yuna-sempai." I said, rubbing my cheek and putting on a smile.

And so, wearing this ridiculous dress for another hour, the tea _party_ continued. The activity hall, where the Senior Citizens often play bingo or karaoke, was decorated 19th century English style I couldn't imagine what it looked before. Where the heck did they get all these old furniture? Okay. Stupid question. I was in a building where old people lived. Of course they owned antiques. I just thought they had Japanese antiques. But seriously, I was shocked when I first entered here today. I even thought I was in one of the English Elves' manors in _Rebirth._

After eating my second slice of cake, I excused myself from the crowd. This was the last that I could take, I'm gonna strip off this embarrassing outfit now or I'm gonna combust.

Good thing they were all engrossed with the dancing ballerina in the old music box or else I think I couldn't have escaped. Heck. They might even make me dance like the ballerina if I stayed longer.

I quietly crept downstairs to get my bag and change.

-

_**Natsume's POV**_

**-**

"Tell me again why we're going back?" I asked as I followed Ruka back to the _'Hom or age'_.

"We're going to Mrs. Otonashi's welcoming party. She's a wonderful and lively woman you know. ("More like a childish cow." I murmured to myself) I talked to her this morning," Ruka replied. "Plus we need to make sure the props are safe." He winked. Apparently, the cow was fond of tea parties. So Ruka, who has as much authority as the director and the producers, _kindly_ lent the props for _Rebirth._

Earlier today, I found Ruka playing chess with some grandpa and eating some cake. It was no surprise he got so attached to the old people for just an hour. He had some _charisma_ to him. I doubt if he didn't have his own fan girls. As for me? The geezers hated me… except for the grandmas though. They said I look like some evil prince from an old film. Yep. They, like other females, found bad guys hot, no matter what century you live in. So as I waited for Ruka to finish his chess match (It was unbelievably amusing to watch the geezer try his hardest to win, yet at the same time try to act cool like Ruka. How pathetic.) , I let the grandmas serve me like some god. And that's how we both earned invitations to the damned party.

I groaned. It's either I stay inside and let Kishi torture me or I accompany Ruka to the party and let myself be amused by seniles. It wasn't much of a choice.

"I hope they like this carrot cake. I wanted to buy a chocolate cake but I'm afraid most of them are diabetic." He said.

I smirked.

We both walked towards the door and, not bothering to ring the doorbell since no one would answer it anyway, opened and entered.

I closed the door behind me and let out a sigh. I could never get used to this smell. Ruffling my hair in irritation, I turned and bumped into Ruka who was, surprisingly, still as a rock. He had a confused expression on his face and raised an eyebrow. I followed his gaze and my eyes widened.

There stood a girl dressed in the most uncomfortable looking outfit I could imagine. She had a shocked expression and her mouth was wide open.

What the heck was a clown doing here?

The three of us were speechless for a while. And I valued that silence.

Because at that moment, all the peace and tranquility in my life would be lost forever.

"**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Natsume Hyuuga-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"** And the once frozen brunette lunged at me before I could even react.

I met Mikan Sakura.

-

-

**To be continued…**

-

-

**Thank you again for the reviews. :) And I'm sorry if I can't reply to some of you because I still have tons to pack!**

**But I'm truly grateful. :) Thanks so much.**

**Hope you like this chappie.**

**Happy Holidays everyone!**


	4. Chapter 3 Nightmares and Delusions

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**-**

**Note: **Rating's gone up because of the profanities (blame Natsume… and also Mikan I guess). Sorry 'bout that!

**-**

_**Chapter Three: Nightmares and Delusions**_

**-**

**Natsume's POV**

**-**

I swore out loud as we (as in me and the clown in frills) fell unto the floor. Or more likely, as I fell on the floor and she crashed on top of me.

"Oh my Natsume-sama! I love you! I love you!" the clown proclaimed in a high pitched voice.

"Get off me you freak!" I tried pushing her away but she held on tighter I almost choked. "Get the fuck away!"

"Excuse me Miss, but my friend seems to be uncomfortable." Ruka interjected, giving an uneasy yet at the same time, amused smile. This was the first time I _ever_ got _attacked_ by a fan girl.

The clown, who was _sniffing_ me by the neck, looked at Ruka in silence for a moment then let out another ear-piercing scream.

"Kya! Ruka-sama! I am your biggest fan ever!" She, thankfully, released me and shook his hands. Her eyes sparkled in fascination. Ruka let out a nervous chuckle.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked as I stood up and massaged my neck.

She turned her attention back to me. I could imagine her eyes shaped like hearts as she spoke in an extra-sweet and very, very annoying, tone. I took two steps away till my back felt the door.

"I'm Mikan. Mikan Sakura. I'm in love with you." She declared proudly. She didn't even bat an eyelash.

Ruka and I sweat dropped. God, not another confession!

At that moment, we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. An old geezer, who I haven't seen before, and _Rosy_, another cow, descended. They looked curiously at us.

"We heard you scream Mikan. What happened?" the old geezer asked, looking disdainfully at me and Ruka. What? Did he think we attacked her or something? He'll be surprised if I sued her for physical abuse!

"Ji-chan! Ji-chan! Look! It's my Natsume-sama!" the clown said as she hugged my right arm. I tried to shrug her off but no avail.

"Oh that's right, I remember. That's why you look so familiar dear. You are Mikan-chan's first love." Rosy told me.

"First and only love." 'Mikan-chan' whispered to me. I shuddered. She looked like she was going to devour me.

I glared at Ruka, trying to relay a message.

"We came here for Mrs. Otonashi's party. We brought cake." He said handing the box to the geezer. Oh good. That's so helpful Ruka-senpai.

"Yes of course. Let's head upstairs then," Rosy said, her eyes still focused on me and the clown. "And Mikan, I thought you were going to change?"

The clown, who was ogling me, finally released my arm. Her eyes grew wide with shock and her face became red. Then came _'The Clown's Scream Part 3'._

"Ohmygosh!" And then she dashed away without another word. I heard a door slam shut. Good. I hope she locks herself in there forever. I'm going to scram.

"Right this way boys." Rosy ushered us. Ruka took a step towards her but stopped and looked back at me. I had my hand on the doorknob.

"Natsume?"

"I'm going back. You go and have some fun." I doubt if he will though.

"Won't you stay? Mikan's going to be so happy with your company." Rosy said as she approached me tentatively.

"It's better if I leave. Trust me. Too much enthusiasm can kill." I replied sardonically, my hand gripping the doorknob tighter.

"We'll need to talk to her Natsume." Ruka told me. I see. He doesn't want to be left alone _now_ that there's a nightmare in frills on the loose.

"About what?" the geezer interjected.

"About keeping a secret sir." he answered politely.

I wanted to get away as soon as possible. But Ruka's right. I can't leave without fixing this mess. She might want to _brag_ about this incident with her other deluded friends. One is already a nightmare, more would cause a sleep terror disorder.

Ruka tilted his head towards the stairs, motioning me to join him.

Great. I had no choice again.

With a groan, I advanced up the stairs, swearing mentally.

God, why the heck did this happen?

**-**

**Mikan's POV**

**-**

I think I'm in heaven. Or Kami-sama granted me my longtime wish…

To be with my one and only. -Sigh-

Of course there was the misfortune of having met him wearing the most ridiculous outfit. Then there came his swearing as we tumbled down the floor. But all in all, the night with him was great.

I realized that Natsume-sama wasn't one for PDA. I mean, he tried to push me away whenever I tried to cuddle up with him. But I know, deep down inside (I wonder how deep though…), he wants me too. –Sigh-

So it wasn't a surprise when he asked me over to his place after the party.

"Your place my love? But we just met!" I exclaimed, trying to act bashful.

"Don't be stupid. I didn't mean it that way! I just need to talk to you." He told me.

OMG! So he doesn't want just my aesthetics but also my intellect! My god, he is so my type!

I giggled and agreed. Then I went towards Ji-chan who was tinkering with the karaoke machine. I tapped him on the shoulder and told him to go on home without me. I'll be back later.

"Mikan, it's a school night. Plus I'm not leaving you with those boys alone! Especially with a guy like _him._" he sent a glare to where Natsume was standing.

"But Ji-chan!" I wailed. Come on! He knows I'm not _that_ type of girl! Thank god Rosy came to rescue me.

"She'll be fine, don't worry. Those boys are ethical- perfectly behaved." I gave Rosy a grateful look.

"But look at what time it is-!" I cut him off.

"You can wait here Grandpa! It'll be just an hour or less!" I told him. An hour is better than none. It'll have to do. For now.

Ji-chan looked skeptical but agreed in the end. "Only an hour." He reminded me with a serious face.

I raised my hand. "I promise. Thanks Ji-chan. Thanks Rosy." Then I rushed back to Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama who were standing near the door talking seriously.

_About me, I suppose? _Hihihihi!

I wonder what will happen next.

**-**

**Natsume's POV**

**-**

I was glad that clown-girl had finally left my side. She headed towards the old geezer- her grandpa to ask for permission.

I headed towards Ruka who was leaning casually by the door, looking amused. I knew he was watching the clown-girl _fondle_ me the whole time.

"You were pretty nice to her Natsume. Considering all the-"

"Nice? You bet I was! Goddammit! This day is so fu-" I was about to curse to my heart's content till he stopped me.

"And we shall stop with the profanities for today," He said. Some of the elders stared at us, or more exactly, me. "Remember we're a _guest_ here. We don't want to _offend_ these people, now do we?" He put his hand on my shoulder to relax me.

"I should've never left my room." I murmured under my breath as I crossed my arms in front of my chest, glaring outside the window.

"Calm yourself Natsume. We still need to talk to the girl." Ruka glanced at the other direction and I followed his gaze. The clown-girl skipped merrily towards us, her eyes focused only on unlucky me.

"I'm sorry we had to ask you out on such a short notice," Ruka said as she stood beside us. "But we really need to talk to you about something important."

"I don't mind at all," she said. With that, she stood next to me and smiled. "Anything for my Natsume-sama." I swear, if she winked at me, I'll loose all my control not to _hurt_ her. What a deluded primate.

"Let's go." I said as I slipped away from her and hurried downstairs. The sooner we get this 'talk' over with the better.

"Where are you guys staying by the way?" she asked.

Ruka grinned at her. "You'll see. And that's the reason we wanted to talk to you." He explained.

Her brows furrowed in confusion.

And so we headed downstairs and left the building. The street was dimly lit by old lampposts, a cold breeze blew and we heard the sound of the waves hitting the shore. We headed towards the building we were staying. The clown-girl paused in front of the entrance.

"No way. You guys are staying _here_?" I ignored her and went inside. She turned towards Ruka for an answer and he nodded.

The lobby was full of production members busy with their work when we entered, they hardly even noticed us. I glanced to see if Kishi was around but remembering the time, she must be already in bed now.

"Oh. My. God." The clown breathed out in fascination as she looked around. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's take her upstairs, Natsume. To your room perhaps?" Ruka suggested taking her by the arm and pulling her away from where the seamstresses were working on the costumes. She immediately diverted her attention back to me at the mention of 'my room'.

I glared at Ruka. No way was I taking this stalker to my room.

"Then let's head to mine instead. Let's get going then." Ruka walked on ahead.

"Wait. Shouldn't we get the director or the producer or at least a body guard first?" I told him.

Ruka looked back and grinned at me. "Oh, I think we can handle this for the time being."

I glanced back at clowny who had her eyes glued on the fake swords and shields. "Maybe…"

"Miss Sakura," Ruka called.

"Call me Mikan." She said.

"Mikan-chan then. Well, let's head up to my room for tea, then we three can talk." He told her.

The girl smiled brightly and nodded. I was about to head upstairs first when Ruka called me. "Escort her up, will you Natsume. I'm going to get some tea for us."

The girl squealed and I clenched my fists. I turned towards 'Mikan-chan'.

"This way." I said through gritted teeth. Without waiting for her, I bounded up the stairs. His room was on the fourth floor and I, or _we_, arrived there in record time. Clearly because I was trying to get as far away from her as possible. We reached Ruka's room and I opened the door. The snacks that I left on his desk earlier were still there.

I pointed towards an armchair by the window and commanded her "Sit." I sat on her opposite, facing her.

We sat there in silence for a moment. She was staring at me, and probably trying to figure out what was this 'talk' about and I, glaring at her- trying to think of a way to start this 'talk' without me loosing my temper.

After a few minutes of silence, lost in our own thoughts, Ruka arrived with the tray of tea and biscuits.

**-**

**Mikan's POV**

**-**

I took a sip of tea, it was Genmaicha- Natsume's favorite. Grandpa often drinks it every night so I was familiar with the taste. Genmaicha can be a substitute for a light dinner you see. It also has a low caffeine level so it's- OH WHAT THE HECK!

I glanced towards Ruka-sama and Natsume-sama who were quietly enjoying their tea. I felt queasy. No, it's not the tea silly! If Natsume likes it then I do to! But for some reason, I'm nervous about this 'talk'.

What are they going to tell me? Surely my Natsume would want to know me better before starting a relationship with- and why is Ruka-sama here? Don't tell me he fancies me too! I wouldn't want to break his heart! It might affect his writing or something! I wouldn't want them to fight against me as well!

Oh Kami-sama! What will I do?

"Mikan-chan?" Ruka-sama finally broke the unnerving silence.

"Y-yes?" I croaked. Oh no! This is it!

"We have something important to tell you. Actually, it's more of a favor really…" he put down his tea cup and looked directly into my eyes. I glanced at my one and only and he seemed… indifferent. Is he jealous inside?

"A favor? What is it?" I asked, looking at Natsume.

"We need you to keep all this a secret." Ruka-sama said to me seriously.

Secret? SECRET!?! What does he mean??? A relationship? OH SHOOT! A threesome! Oh god! Oh god!

Panic must have been obvious in my face. "Don't get so hyped up," Natsume-sama said. "We just need you to keep your trap shut. From your friends and especially the media."

Media? MEDIA!?! I think I started to hyperventilate at that moment.

"Mikan-chan? Are you alright? You look pale…" Ruka approached me and I quickly stood up, almost knocking off the tray on front of me. I exploded.

"I can't! I can't! I'm so sorry!" I said.

"What? Why?" Natsume demanded and stood up, his fists clenched and his eyes burning with… passion? Oh no! He's going to declare his undying devotion to me! Maybe he thought I didn't want him and Ruka!

"I don't want a threesome! I only want you Natsume!" I declared fiercely.

I saw his and Ruka-sama's eyes widened in shock. And then there came silence.

-

**Natsume's POV**

-

Ruka let out a nervous cough. "Mikan-chan, y-you've got it all wrong… uh… it's n-not…" My senpai started to stutter, clearly embarrassed.

And I finally snapped. She better be prepared for the worst.

"The hell! Are you daft woman?!? What the heck are you thinking?!?"

Christ, this is irritating! Someone needs to talk some sense into this girl! A threesome! What a pile of rubbish! Clown girl stared at me in confusion for a moment. I could barely control my temper…

She tilted her head in puzzlement. "If that's not what you wanted to tell me then, what do you really want to tell me anyway?"

Ruka started to explain, but I beat him to it. "We just want YOU to shut the fuck up about US being HERE! In THIS location, you airhead!"

I guess it took a moment for her to comprehend fully what I said. But when she finally did, her reply was unexpected.

"That's it? Well of course I won't say anything!" she said.

Ruka and I blinked in bewilderment. This clown must be lying. I mean, who wouldn't want to brag, especially a _very devoted_ fan like her, about meeting with _us_. This girl simply had her own way of thinking. Or worse, she doesn't think straight at all…

"Will you keep your word?" Ruka asked, breaking the ice once more (and finally recovering from shock, seeing as he didn't stutter anymore).

She smiled brightly. Was she even embarrassed by her outburst earlier?

"I told you, anything for my Natsume-sama."

This deluded clown girl is my nightmare.

-

-

**To be continued…**

-

-

**Thanks again a bunch for your reviews!**

**Writing this chapter was a… challenge. (I decided that the whole story will be written in Mikan and Natsume's POV) Especially writing Mikan's POV… I mean, you know how she described the moments with 'her Natsume-sama'. And with the latter…okay, using profanities isn't exactly my thing. But it's the most obvious Natsume-ish reaction I could imagine. But in a way, I enjoyed writing this. :) Hahaha! **

**Please don't forget to leave a review! And if you spot mistakes (I know there will be, I was too lazy to proofread nowadays…), please please please tell me. I would really appreciate it:) Ja!**


End file.
